


You know I love you, right? Good, because I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.

by StillTryingToFly



Series: Let's get Kinky [4]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, gratuitous use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: Caleb and Ben plan a weekend away on a boat, and they have a little fun before they actually get on the water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at plot for the most part and I had a lot of feelings today so have this porn I wrote in the span of an hour. I didn't even spellcheck this shit.

Benjamin Tallmadge would never admit it to them, but he was just as impatient for the last bell to ring as his students were. And who could blame him? A four day weekend usually took a blood sacrifice under the properly aligned stars to obtain and Caleb had promised him a surprise when he got home. Ben had learned from experience that he  _ really _ liked Caleb’s surprises.

When the last bell finally rang at three o’clock and the students had stampeded for the exits with the occasional wave and a “See you on Tuesday Mr. Tallmadge,” Ben waited until the halls were clear before he made sure he had all the papers he needed and headed out too. He had almost made it to the doors to the teacher’s parking lot when a voice spoke from the shadows.

“Any interesting plans for the long weekend, Benjamin?”

Trying very hard not to have a heart attack, Ben spun around to see Sackett leaning against the lockers- _ where he had definitely not been ten seconds ago _ -watching Ben with an amused look on his face.

“Um, yes sir- I mean Sackett.” And damn if the man didn’t have a knack for making Ben feel like an idiot every time he opened his mouth.

“Well be sure to tell Caleb I said hello,” Sackett said with a knowing smirk and a wink before turned and headed the opposite direction.

Ben inhaled sharply through his nose and let it out as shuddering sigh; oh  _ god _ he needed a break from thinking.

Ben tossed his bag and his water bottle into the passenger seat of his car and had to keep himself from speeding the whole way to the apartment he shared with Caleb. When he pulled into his parking slot he saw both his and Caleb’s overnight bags had been packed and thrown in the back of Caleb’s Jeep along with the big cooler.

A large smile worked its way across Ben’s face; he’s pretty sure he knows what Caleb’s surprise is going to be.

When Ben swung open the front door he saw Caleb playing with his phone on the couch wearing cargo shorts and his favorite sun bleached t-shirt.

“Hey Tallboy! You ready for your four day weekend with your doting boyfriend?”

“That depends,” Ben said setting his bag on the breakfast bar. “Are we going to the boat?”

He’s biting the inside of his lip. Oh please say we’re spending the weekend on the boat. Alone. With no one else in view.

Caleb’s face breaks into a wide smile. “Yes Tallboy, we’re going to the boat.”

Ben actually punches the air in celebration. “Yes! Oh man this is going to be the best weekend ever, even if Sackett is going to be giving my knowing looks when I get back.

Caleb looked confused, “Sackett?”

“Yeah,” Ben waved his hand dismissively, “he just sort of popped up as I was leaving and told me to have a good weekend and to tell you that he said hello.”

Caleb just sat there caught between amusement and alarm. “You know, one day we’re going to have to sit him down and talk to him about his overly developed interest in our sex lives, the dirty old bastard.”

Ben snorted and headed for the bedroom, pulling his sweater over his head as he went.

“I saw our bags in the jeep, is there anything else I need to pack?”

“Nah, just change into something comfortable for the drive.”

“The AC in my room still hasn’t been fixed, so I’m gonna take a quick shower; it won’t take long,” Ben kept his back to Caleb so he wouldn’t see the smile that was spreading across his face as he thought of the surprise he had planned for Caleb.

When he came out twenty minutes later dressed in shorts and a striped t-shirt Caleb looked deeply amused.

“Took you long enough Tallboy; you’re lucky you’re so pretty,” Caleb teased lightly as he grabbed his keys out of the dish on the table and held the door open for Ben.

Ben smiled back. “Nonsense! It's my charming personality and we both know it.”

Caleb snorted but he was too excited to play argue with Ben.

“Come on Ben, the traffic is going to be murder and I want to be there before the sun starts to set.”

As it turned out traffic was slow but not unbearable and they made it to the marina while there was still plenty of sunlight. Caleb drove across the parking lot to the shaded space next to the small maintenance shack that stood at the edge of the lot. Caleb had jumped out and was about to grab their bags when Ben put his hand on his arm.

“Wait a minutes Caleb.” Ben looked around the parking lot and when he saw only empty cars and sleeping sea gulls he smiled. Turning he kissed Calen on the cheek and whispered into his ear. “Do you remember two weeks ago you said you wanted to have car sex? More specifically you wanted to bend me over your Jeep and fuck me till I begged to cum? You went into great detail about your fantasy while you jerked me off.”

Caleb stood perfectly still.

“Ben,” he said very slowly. “Are you offering me sex in a parking lot? Because that’s what it sounds like, and while the risk of discovery is something I’ve always found incredibly hot, it's not something you’re into.”

Ben smirked and gestured around them. “Well between the maintenance shed, the trees and the actual Jeep the only way someone will be able to see is if they come around the car and stands right there.”

Caleb is still staring at Ben like he’s in shock and Ben starts to lose his patience. “So, are you going to fuck me or do you need a written invitation?”

Caleb groaned low in his throat and pulled Ben in for a searing kiss. “If you give me a minute to grab the lube Tallboy I’ll fuck you anyway you want.”

Ben smirked and turned around so he’s facing the Jeep and shoved his pants and boxers down past his thighs and wiggled his hips suggestively. “Don’t need it, now hurry up Caleb before I get bored.”

Caleb takes one look at Ben’s bare ass and sees the dark blue butt plug Ben had worked into himself while he was in the shower. “Oh christ on a pony you’re going to kill me one day, you really are Ben.” Before he can stop himself he reaches out and starts playing with the plug; pulling it out just a little before pushing it back in. Ben shudders and goes limp over the hood of the Jeep, moaning as Caleb teases him.

“Christ, you had this thing in you the whole drive down, no wonder you were so fidgety.”

Ben lifted his head indignantly. “I was not fidgety, I was--”  **SLAP** Ben jerked his head around. “Did you just  _ spank me?! _ ”

“Yes,” said Caleb with no hint of shame. “That’s one of  _ your _ kinks Tallboy so don’t pretend you didn’t like it. Besides,” he smiled and bent down to whisper in Ben’s ear, “Lying is naughty, and naughty boys get spanked.” Caleb grinned and pulled his arm back to spank Ben a few more times before he pulled the plug out in one swift motion.

By now Ben is moaning in pleasure and rutting against the Jeep.

“Here you go Tallboy, hold this for me,” Caleb is grinning as he sets the plug down in front of Ben’s face. Ben whimpers slightly but holds it between two fingers to keep it from falling off the hood. “Good boy,” Caleb says and with no other warning starts to slide into Ben slowly but steadily.

The plug Ben had picked was curved and slightly thinner than Caleb’s dick so the stretch of him was noticeable but not overwhelming.

“Oh god, you feel so tight Tallboy. You okay? I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No,” Ben groaned. “Not hurting me, I’m still green sir.”

Caleb’s voice was gruff when he next spoke. “You know I love you, right?” When Ben nodded in the affirmative Caleb continued. “Good, because I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

Ben wriggled in anticipation and taking that as the permission it was to start moving in earnest Caleb grabbed hold of Ben’s hips and started shallowly thrusting, thanking his lucky stars that Ben had used so much lube when he’d put the toy in. Slowly he sped up until he was snapping his hips sharply against Ben’s buttocks so forcefully the whole Jeep moved with his thrusts, chasing his own pleasure. Ben meanwhile had moved on to begging.

“Oh, oh, god. Caleb, please jesus let me cum. Please, I’ll be good, just let me come, oh god Caleb.”

Deciding not to take the chance of Ben being overheard Caleb slipped a hand over Ben’s mouth.

“Shh, Tallboy. You get loud when you’re desperate. Don’t worry, I’m close and I’ll let you cum once I’ve filled that pretty little ass with my cum. Alright?”

Ben nodded jerkily pressed his ass back against Caleb’s hips, that was all Caleb needed and he picked up his pace until he felt the pressure of an impending orgasm rise in his belly. Caleb slowed his thrusts and waited until he felt himself grow soft inside Ben before he pulled out slowly, hissing at the slight oversensitivity as he tucked himself back into his shorts.

Ben, who was painfully hard and more than a little desperate, was whimpering gently against his own arm when Caleb ran a soothing hand down his back.

“I’m going to put the plug back in you Ben, so my cum doesn’t leak out, and then I am going to suck you off. Is that okay?”

As soon as Ben nodded his head Caleb took the plug from Ben’s loose grip and began working it slowly into his hole. Once it's in Caleb helps Ben maneuver so that Ben is leaning with his back against the frame of the Jeep and Caleb gets on his knees.

He had always admired the view, the patch of unruly dark blonde hair, his cock flushed as pink as his face, as if begging for Caleb’s attention.

As smoothly as he could, Caleb sucked Ben down like it was his last meal. As soon as he had taken as much of Ben into his mouth as he could he began bobbing his head up and down, over and over again.

Ben was trying to keep still and silent but he was making soft whimper moans and gasps, like he always did when Caleb was giving him a blow job. He stuffed his left hand into his mouth to muffle the noise and his right hand into Caleb’s hair. The fingers were hesitant, at least until Caleb reached up to encourage Ben’s grip on his hair.

Caleb raised his eyes, wanting to see Ben watching him. He wanted to make Ben see it—his own cock disappearing in and out of Caleb’s mouth, the sloppiness of it all. Caleb had always loved giving messy sloppy blowjobs and Ben always reacted so prettily. Caleb wanted to push his button-down Yaley boyfriend to the very edge of coherence and he had an idea of how to do it.

Caleb pulled off, making a particularly indecent slurping sound, and raised his hand to his mouth and sucked on his index finger to wet it a little before he swallowed Ben down again.

As Caleb bobbed his head he began to play with Ben’s perineum with his index finger making him gasp and wriggle against the side of the Jeep. Ben’s hips started to move in small circles, clearly wanting to thrust up into Caleb’s mouth, but still restraining himself. With the desire to make that control fall to pieces, Caleb reached lower to cup Ben’s balls, rolling them gently, and Ben came at last moaning, loud and long.

Feeling impossibly dirty, Caleb slid his slicked finger further along Ben’s perineum, until he reached the base of the plug and gave it a gentle nudge. Ben drew in a shaky breath above him and whispered, “Fuck,” as Caleb continued to play with the plug for a few moments before he sat back on his heels.

Ben slumped back against the Jeep, sweaty and shaky and tired. Caleb was sure he was one of the sexiest things he’d seen in his entire life.

Suddenly Ben groaned in despair.

“We still have to get our stuff to the boat.”

Caleb couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.


End file.
